Gay oh Gay
by EmilyxAlison
Summary: Spencer loves Ali, Ali loves Spencer both are idiots and dont have courege to tell each other. So Hannily, Aria and Melissa with Cece will help make Ali take first step. Spelison, Hannily and CecexMelissa :) just for fun


Hannas pov

" Emily, look how funny it is, Ali is practickly drolling over Spencer" I said as Emily sat on my lap, I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist. We 4 were sitting at brew, waiting For Aria to avirre. And Spencer with Ali were dralling all over eatch other. But they both were to stupid to admit that whey like each other.

" Hanna just let them be, they will tell how they fell then they will be ready" Emily said and kissed me sweetly on lips, Im in love with her so much. Im really glad what one night I sllamed Emily into wall and with all courage that I Had kissed her. And look how good it turned out.

" But it might take forever" Emily mumered and we continued looking at Spencer and Alison.

Now Spencer was blusing , really she looked like a fucking 10 year old boy who was talking to a girl.

"Okay you two knock it of " I said to Alison and Spencer " You know you two are not only two here, Me and Em are here to" I Turned to a door and trouth them walked Aria. "You are no fun, all you do is sucking each others safe" said Alison joking to me And Emily.

"You know if you would have more courage. You could be sucking Spenceys face" I said with grin on my face, Alison looked really uncomfortable, and Spencer was more red. I get elboed from Emily to ribs, Emily was so red from trying not to laught.

"Okay hi, whos sucking who now ?" Aria satte down and watched Emily and me laughing and Spelison, that ever they were doing again. Yes Spelison we thought a ship name me and Em are Hannily and Ali with Spencs and Spelison. Well Aria broke up with Ezra because well…. We coufght him making out with Caleb…..talk about weird.

" Oh nothing just Spelison doing their shit, and I don't understand why they cant come out and say that they like each other" I said ennoyed now.

" Yea im mean its not like someone will hate them or said something, Rosewood its like LGBT capital of America" Aria said and I turned to Spelison they didn't heard anything clearly because Spencer was talking on a phone and Ali was drooling over Spencer again.

" And I sometimes don't understand were disapiers bitch Alison Dilaurentis, which people run out her way then they see her" Emily said.

"I thing something made her soft , and its Spencer Hastings complete dork and smartest human being on planet" Said Aria dramaticly.

"Oh guys Melissa and Cece will come her soon they want to give us something" Oh and Cece is Dating Melissa now, I know everyone is Gay here, but now one has problem with that. And plus thei are so cute together.

We continued chit chat until Cece walked trouth dor with Melissa.

Alison s Pov

I really like Spencer but im scared, scared what will she say, what if she hates me because I like she does not have problem with Hannily and Mellisa being gay.

I see Cece holding with Melissa hands walking toward s us, they look cute and happy, I have to tell Spencer and if she fells same way We can walk holdings hads and being all cute.

" Hey Spelison, Hannily and Aria " says Melissa and hugs us all and then Cece does same and stops in migdle of my hug and whispers in my ear

"Did you get your girl yet?" She pulls back I shake my head.

"Well bad for you and good for someone else" She sais to me and sits on Melissas lap, Melissa kissed her cheek and smiles. For who ?

" So guys what are you up to " Says Cece oh nothing we were just talking about how in Rosewood everyone gay is " Hanna says pointing Gay word out

" Gay hmm…That reminds me Into what we ran to minutes ago" Melissa says with devilish smile on her face, Cece just grins.

"Really who " asks Emily

" Toby, he asked how is spencer and he said that she missed her and wants to met:" Said Melissa. Oh no Toby is back in town. What if Spencer still has feelings for him

" Spencs can you come with me " I Said standing up and Pulling her

Arias pov

" Omg did you saw Alisons reaction it was halirious" Siad Melissa laughing holding her belly. Everyone was laughing too

" Yes its was awesome, fuck why didn't I recorded it " Said Hanna laughing her ass of.

" Its great plan Melissa but its mean a liitle bit" Emily spoke

" But it worked didn't it ?" Said Melissa

"Okay don't laught here they come " I said

Spencers neck was all red and Ali was smilling like a idot.

"So what did you guys did? Oh Alison where did that heeky came from" Hanna said Acting.

" Guys shut up let THESE TO LESBOS BE " Said Cece laughing her ass of.

We continued talking they Spencer kissed Ali and everyonce was clapping and cheering them.

" Well finnaly guys" Said Em

" What trick really did work" Said Cece and give Melisssa and Hanna high fives.

"So Toby is not in town" said Ali realived

Spencer continued " You guys are mean"

"Well we had to do something to get you two morons together" Said Hanna laughing.

Every couple kissed and for me It was sittle nervacking.

" OKAY PELASE SOMEONE GET ME GIRLFRIEND, IM THEY ONLY ONE WITHOUT ONE " I Said half joking.

" Oh I have perfect one for you " said Emily

" Really who ?" I asked excited

" Paige" Emily said laughing

" Oh GOD NOO I WOULD RATHER DROWN THEN DATE PAIGE"

"Well she can do it for you " said Spencer laughing everyone in Brew was looking at us like we were crazy. Well its maybe because we were reaaly loud.

" Well how about Sidney or Jenna or …I KNOW perfect for you TANNER" Everyone again bust into laughter.

"Hmm you say Jenna…" I thouth of her she was really pretty and great girl.


End file.
